User talk:DerekFan4ever
Welcome! Congratulations on starting I'm in The Band Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Talk here hi-IzCofan,its edgy like it 10:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcoming! I'll try to be online as much as I can and edit stuff. Oh and my favorite character is Ash. *User Name97* 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC)*UserName97* sorry i am not on this wiki as mush but like i sayed i never edit main page thingys even on total drama wiki anyway having any luck?-IzCofan,its edgy like it 12:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I can take some screen shots with Fraps. Do you want me to upload the pictures on tinypic and then you can save them from there and upload them here? *User Name97* 13:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC)*UserName97 Hey, I found some pics on the internet from the episodes: Birthdazed http://image.com.com/tv/images/processed/default/55/54/312031.jpg Spiders, Snakes and Clowns http://image.com.com/tv/images/content_headers/episode_new/1326883.jpg Magic Tripp http://image.com.com/tv/images/processed/default/9e/a2/325020.jpg Geezers Rock http://i43.tinypic.com/10prg45.jpg Are these good? I only couldn't find for What Happened? and Got No Class, but I'm gonna take the screen shots from the episodes. *User Name97* 14:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC)*UserName97 I took screen shots: Got No Class: http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=14v1opd&s=4 What Happened? : http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2nvrvh3&s=4 Flip of Doom: http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2vtp3k3&s=4 Are these good? *User Name97* 22:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC)*UserName97* No prob! If you need help with anything else, I'll be glad to help out. Yep, I've seen Money Bags, it was awesome. I also can't wait for the next episode! The plot of the episode was that Tripp is going to bet that who ever loses has to walk out on Iron Weasel forever, that was written on wikipedia, but it's not anymore, I don't know why, maybe cause the plot wasn't correct. Man, that's an awesome idea!! And you're totally right, no wiki has something like that! Wow, I checked out the pages, and they look amazing! :D But why did you erase the quotes? About Tripp's bet, nah, I don't think it's for real, even if it is for real, and if someone has to leave the band, there'll have to be a way to bring him back, cause it wouldn't be fun anymore. Yeah I can try to find something on the characters. Talk to you later *User Name97* 14:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC)*UserName97* Hey, did you see the title of the episode after Bleed Guitarist? Izzy's in The Band. What do you think how is it going to be with her in the band? Oh and I saw that other wikis have stuff like Forum, Universe, Cast, Places etc.. Maybe we could put some of that too? *User Name97* 01:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it looks awesome. But you should put other character's pictures too. And I would wanna see Izzy in the band, I like her, but she couldn't be the one who's gonna leave the band, cause the episode Izzy's in the band comes after Bleed Guitarist, so that's why. I read somewhere that Derek's voice is not really his voice that he is lip syncing. Is that true? *User Name97* 12:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank God it's his voice! I really like his voice, it's so cool. And sorry, I didn't understand what you said about Izzy, but yeah, I wouldn't wanna see her in the place of one of the guys. Maybe she will be a back up singer.. or sing with Derek, but I saw a video on YouTube it's called Awesome Tour on the Set of I'm in the Band! . I dunno if you seen it, but at 2:00 you can see Izzy singing and I dunno if that's from an episode I missed or maybe from Izzy's in the Band. What do you think? *User Name97* 17:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, there are news about the next episodes on Wikipedia! Check it out! *User Name97* 17:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG no one leaves the band?!! Yes!!! And yeah, looks like Wikipedia deletes everything! And I am so excited for the one hour special, it's gonna be awesome. Oh and if someone is really gonna leave the band in Bleed Guitarist, then I agree with you and I choose Burger, too. Hmm, well I don't think that Izzy's gonna be in the band just to replace Derek, and I don't think he's gonna quit the band, I think that she's gonna be their back up singer cause that's what she always wanted to be. And no, I wanted to download their songs too, but I couldn't find them anywhere! I just found a site where you can listen but I don't think you can download, here: http://disneyxd.disney.co.uk/stunt/iitb/ and then just go to Songs and Lyrics. But I couldn't find anything else. Oh and the trivia section is awesome! *User Name97* 11:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for the link!! And yeah, I can't wait for the Bleed Guitarist! I really wanna see if someone will leave the band or not! Which I hope not ofc *User Name97* 13:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, this is now written in the plot of Bleed Guitarist !! ( Wikipedia ) : Tripp challenges the old lead guitarist of Iron Weasel to be a guitar duel I dunno if it's true, but if it is looks like no one is gonna leave the band! *User Name97* 14:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XD yeah looks like they do have a lot of enemies. And OMG Bleed is the old guitarist of Iron Weasel?!! I can't wait for the episode! Hey, I didn't know you can put favorites in your userpage, I'm gonna put that too! Oh and I found out how to download the songs! Go to YouTube type the I'm in the Band and then the song name, and then just copy the link, go to www.savevid.com and paste the link there and you can listen it without going on net. Did I help? :) *User Name97* 15:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No prob! *User Name97* 22:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I am so excited! Hey, when are you going to put Forums, Places, Universe and stuff like that? *User Name97* 19:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) OMG check Wikpedia!!! Season 2 episode titles and air dates just came out!!! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_I'm_in_the_Band_episodes#Season_2:_2010-2011 *User Name97* 19:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, they erased the names of the episode! Looks like the titles were wrong. But in case you wanted to read it, the names were something like: Slap Goes the Weasel (Part 2) and Izzy's in the House, those are the only ones. I hope that they are going to put that again, but only if it's not wrong. *User Name97* 00:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Woah, the titles were wrong? I hate it when they put the wrong titles.. Anyways, 11 more days!! I can't wait! Yeah, you will have a lot of work with Derek's page XD About Izzy, yup, I do like her, and Tripp that much, and yes Derek is number 4, but I still find him funny. I checked yours and it's.. very different from mine XD *User Name97* 11:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I'm online now. And no, no one said that they were/are dating someone, I mean Burger and Ash. Hey, I inserted a shout box, it's like a chat box so we can chat there. *User Name97* 12:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'm gonna take some screen shots right now. Omg thanks for the info about the second season! Reading the episode titles I know that they are gonna be awesome And yeah Merry Weastmas is definitely a Christmas episode and I can't wait to see that episode! lol I also wonder what they are going to get To Ash, it's sounds like a toast or something like that XD Oh man, just 10 more days!! Too bad they didn't put a promo for the episode *User Name97* 18:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's me again, with the screen shots. Arlene http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=oasy6g&s=4 Bianca http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=1z50x2p&s=4 Ernesto http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=ndu9ab&s=4 So, are these good? If you don't like it, tell me to take a screen shot again. *User Name97* 19:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) sorry anser this on the other wiki so do you think that i should?-IzCofan,its edgy like it 12:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC)